


Don't Bite Your Tongue

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Awkward Smack Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fan Rivalry, Football, Grinding, M/M, Rimming, Smut, v briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: Reason # 19: celebrate major victory by favourite team or political candidate.-Louis looked down at Harry’s chest, and… shit. He was wearing a Manchester United shirt.“You were right.” Harry inhaled through his teeth. “Someone stole your seat. A horrid little Man U fan, at that.”“Are you seriously not getting up?” Louis laughed humourlessly. “You little shit.”“You didn’t call me and then you ask me for a favour? Please.”-City and United are competing for the Premiership but, for Louis and Harry, it's not just the title that hangs in the balance.





	Don't Bite Your Tongue

Louis was sweating. 

But from the smell on the dance floor, so was everybody else. It wasn’t even unpleasant. It sounded unpleasant, but it all just added to the atmosphere for Louis. The smell of men. Drinking and dancing. Having a great time. And at least the dance floor didn’t smell like sex.

Louis glanced over to the bar, wondering if he should get another drink. He scanned the area, half-interestedly looking for his friends, when he spotted a guy wearing skinny jeans and a floral shirt barely buttoned, arms lifted over his head as he scraped his curly hair up into a bun. He was panting like crazy and, even though Louis knew it must be from dancing, indecent thoughts ran through his mind at a mile a minute. The man threw his head back, light hitting the column of his neck and Louis could’ve sworn he felt his dick twitch.

The man took a gulp of water and headed back out to the floor. Louis immediately started to cut through the crowd towards him and found him swaying to the beat, curls of hair already springing up at his hairline.

Louis turned his back to the man and started to dance, wiggling his arse and slowly making his way backwards. It only took a minute before he felt a body close behind him, close enough for Louis to feel the body heat but not so close that they were touching.

“Hey.”

The man’s voice was low and rumbling, and it shot directly to Louis’ dick. Louis continued to dance, arching his back, and his arse just ever so slightly came into contact with the man.

“Hiya,” Louis replied. He looked over his shoulder just to be sure it was him and, holy crap. The man’s plump, red lips were parted, two square teeth just poking out and his eyes were green but his pupils were blown wide. Louis discreetly shuffled back half an inch. “What’s your name, gorgeous?”

“I’m Harry.”

“Well, come on, Harry.” Louis reached back and grabbed Harry’s hands. He placed them on his own hips, feeling the large hands squeeze at once. “Dance with me.”

They danced, bodies close and bumping together. Louis was becoming aroused - not hard yet, but aroused nonetheless - and that wasn’t good, but he was too smart to walk away from such a divine creature. He turned around to face Harry, Harry’s grip loosening briefly before attaching right back to Louis’ hips, thumbs sliding under his t-shirt.

“Let’s look at you.” Louis tilted his head, staring at Harry’s features. “Quite a good looking lad, aren’t you?”

Harry smiled, reaching up to brush Louis’ fringe out of his eyes. “Oh, not as good as you.”

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, a hesitant peck at first before diving in and wasting no time in slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. It was wet and dirty and Louis’ dick started to stir. Harry pulled his mouth away and bit his lip with a pretty little whine before sliding his hand between their bodies and palming at Louis.

“Oh, shit,” Louis whined, dropping his forehead to Harry’s shoulder. “Look, mate. I…”

Louis never finished his thought as Harry cupped at his bulge through his jeans. Louis swore again, victim to his body’s urge to buck into the contact.

Fuck. He had told himself no pulling tonight. He had to be up super early in the morning. Why did he even come out? 

Because he liked to tease. Keep them waiting.

“Harry… I- I…” Louis sighed, grazing his teeth along the sweat slick skin of Harry’s neck. “I have to go.”

“What?” Harry mumbled. “You can’t. Come back to mine.”

“I can’t. I have work early. I’m sorry.” Louis reluctantly stepped away. “Give me your number and I’ll call you.”

Harry sighed with a slight grin. “You’d better. You’ve not even told me your name.”

Louis grinned. “Louis.”

Louis took Harry’s number in his phone and slid it back into his pocket. With a kiss and a pat to his bum, Louis walked away from Harry, picking his coat up from the cloakroom and heading out into the wet, cold Manchester night.

It was his usual tactic, but he would’ve broken routine for Harry. Normally, he would meet a guy, have a cheeky snog and grind, and then take their number for next time. It usually worked a charm. He found the guys were more enthusiastic that way. But Harry was too bloody good to risk losing. If only Louis wasn’t at work in a matter of hours. A quick fuck wouldn’t suffice with Harry. A masterpiece like Harry would take all night to take apart.

Louis pulled his phone out and looked at Harry’s number. There was no reason for it, he just wanted to look. He smiled to himself, getting the ridiculous urge to send him a text, when it happened.

He went crashing to the ground with no explanation and his ankle immediately started to twinge with pain. He stumbled to his feet, realising he had tripped over a fucking pothole in the pavement. He looked around for his phone, and then…

It was face down in a muddy puddle.

“Oh, shit. Oh, shit!” Louis whined like a child as he grabbed his phone with two fingers and held it up as it dripped with dirty water. 

He pressed the home button, and then the sleep button, but the screen remained miserably blank.

-

Louis pulled on his football shirt and smiled proudly. City were going to win the Premiership today. 

At least, he hoped they were going to. No, no. They were definitely going to. 

Everything was resting in the balance of this match. United were one point ahead of City and were therefore at the top of the table. A win for City would get them the title, but a draw or a loss and the title was United’s.

He headed out, planning on getting to the pub early so he could secure a seat and have some lunch before the match. It worked a treat. He arrived just as the pub was beginning to fill up, and he took a seat at the bar and waved a greeting to his friend, Liam, serving behind the bar.

“One sec, Lou.”

Liam finished pouring a pint for someone, before taking payment and heading over to Louis.

“Hiya, Li! Can I order some food?”

“Go for it, mate.”

“Alright, can I please have the chicken BLT? A side of chips would be ace.”

“No problem. A drink?”

“A small Coke for now, cheers.”

Liam busied himself putting the order through the till and Louis absently handed him a ten pound note as he watched the pre-match chit chat. Even in the half-full pub, the anticipation was palpable. It was a tense day in Manchester. United and City competing for the top of the table.

Louis was quietly confident, despite United having won the title thirteen times and City only twice.

Louis was eating as the pub filled up, and he was too afraid to even go for a wee because he knew someone would nick his seat. He finished his Coke and ordered a pint of lager from Liam and, just as he paid, someone pushed through the crowd to his right and jostled him.

“Oi, watch out!”

“Sorry!” 

The man turned to look at Louis and Louis nearly fell off his stool. He was looking into the wide, surprised eyes of Harry, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Oh! Hello.” Harry tilted his head as he took his hands from his coat pockets. “So you’ve not dropped off the face of the earth, then?”

“I dropped my phone in a puddle!” Louis protested. “I was just about to text you and then I fell over.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly before giving Louis the once over. “I believe you. Thousands wouldn’t.”

“It’s true!” Louis laughed. “Harry, can you do me a favour? Can you just save my seat for me? I need a wee before the match starts. Please?”

“Okay.”

Louis dashed into the loo as quickly as he could and, when he returned, Harry was sitting on the stool.

“Cheers,” Louis said, nodding at the stool.

Harry blinked at Louis and smiled smugly. Louis looked down at Harry’s chest, and… shit. He was wearing a Manchester United shirt.

“You were right.” Harry inhaled through his teeth. “Someone stole your seat. A horrid little Man U fan, at that.”

“Are you seriously not getting up?” Louis laughed humourlessly. “You little shit.”

“You didn’t call me and then you ask me for a favour? Please.”

“Right, well.” Louis felt his ears grow hot. “It’s fucking lucky my team is gonna beat yours, then.”

Harry smiled condescendingly. “Thirteen titles, Louis.”

“Get the fuck up.”

“Hm? Nope.”

Louis let out a low growl, grabbing his pint and harshly pulling it closer, beer sloshing over the sides. Harry’s eyes widened for a second and he flinched.

“Oh?” Louis laughed. “Did you think I was gonna pour my drink on your head?”

“No…” Harry said, the wobble in his voice betraying the lie.

“I wouldn’t waste it, love.”

The atmosphere between them was charged, but unlike a week earlier, it felt tense and dangerous. The whistle blew for kick off and Louis tried his best to concentrate on the match.

“Fuck,” Harry said, laughing. “Aguero really loves the pitch, huh? Doesn’t he know he’d have a better chance at winning if he was on his feet?”

“That was a fucking foul, and you know it.”

“Of course it wasn’t. Lying gets you nowhere, Louis.”

“Oh, my God.”

The smack talk continued for much of the first half. When half-time came and it was still 0-0, Louis growled and slammed his hand on the bar.

“Getting stressed, Louis?”

“Piss off. Look, don’t you need to go for a wee or something?”

“Absolutely not.”

Louis huffed, grabbing the leg of the stool and shaking it. Harry cackled, gripping onto the bar for dear life as Louis grumpily tried to dethrone him.

“Louis, give it up. I’m a fantastic rider. You’ll never throw me off.”

Louis scoffed and ignored the little bit of the fire in his belly that was tickling at his groin. He could see Liam smirking and wanted to throw something lightweight at his head.

“Ooh, I can’t wait to see your face when Man U win,” Harry said. “You’re gonna be  _ so fuming.  _ God, it’ll be hilarious and really sexy.”

“You can fuck right off, mate. Everybody in this room knows you’ve been having an off-season. It was pure dumb luck you’re even in the running.”

“Manchester United are the greatest team in the world.”

Louis laughed, loudly and unabashedly. “Greatest team  _ in the world? _ Do you even think before you speak?”

“At least I don’t hate myself enough to be a City supporter.”

Louis stepped closer to Harry, squaring up to him. “Look, lad. You need to watch your mouth.” 

Harry turned towards him and moved his face closer, still not relinquishing his seat. “You gonna cry when City lose?”

“You can kiss my fucking arse,  _ mate.” _

“Yeah?” Harry raised his voice. “I’ll fucking  _ eat _ your arse if City win!”

The hubbub around them continued, but for Louis, it felt like the entire pub had fallen silent. A couple of guys near to them turned to look at them, and the air was awkward. Really fucking awkward.

“Harry,” Louis said as quietly as he could. “I think you need to work on your smack talk a bit.”

Harry’s face had blushed furious red, but his eyes were determined. “I fucking will. Just watch me.”

Louis laughed delightedly. “Right. Is that a threat? Or a promise?”

Harry folded his arms in front of his chest, bumping into Louis awkwardly as he did. He tilted his head, his face stony.

“City aren’t going to win, Louis. It’s not going to happen.”

Louis chewed the inside of his cheek. “Okay, but if - sorry,  _ when -  _ City win, I’m gonna hold you to it.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

-

United scored early in the second half but City soon equalised and, when Kompany scored his second goal of the match, Louis turned to smirk at Harry. Harry was becoming more and more pale, urging under his breath for his team to equalise. 

When Aguero scored and put the score at 3-1, Harry started to whimper.

“Oh, fuck!” Louis laughed in sheer delight. “Need some lip balm, lad? ‘Cause you’re gonna have to start puckering up!”

Harry held his head in his hands and, when the full-time whistle blew, Louis thought steam was going to come out of Harry’s ears.

“Do you want any seasoning? Any dressing?” Louis asked a furious looking Harry. “Or would you prefer my arse as it comes?”

Harry turned to look at him. The sheer ecstasy and delight Louis felt was evident in his expression, he was sure. Not only did City just win the Premier League, but he was about to get laid. Happy days.

Harry scoffed. “I’m not  _ actually  _ going to eat your arse. Obviously.”

Louis stamped down the niggle of disappointment he felt. “What? Aww. You were so sure about United, weren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

“It’s a real shame you’re not a man of your word, you know.” Louis held his hand out and inspected his nails. “It’s not much worse than what you were planning to do to me last week, I’m sure. Or is it that you’re just a taker, never giving? Are you selfish in bed, Harry?”

Harry growled and grabbed Louis by the hand. He barely had time to glance at Liam before Harry pulled him out of the pub and down the road. After a minute, Louis yanked his hand out of Harry’s grip.

Louis sighed in mild amusement. “You’re very easy to wind up, Harry.”

“Fuck off. Can’t believe you actually thought I was gonna rim you. I’ve not even seen you naked. You might have a horrible body.”

Louis snorted. A small part of him was worried that Harry actually wasn’t going to give in. One look at the fire in Harry’s eyes, though, and Louis knew how this was going to end.

“Ah, you should’ve thought of that before you made the bet. Can’t believe you’re backing out just because you lost.”

“It wasn’t a bet!” Harry said incredulously. 

_ “I  _ would’ve eaten  _ your _ arse if United had won.”

Harry looked at Louis for a second before narrowing his eyes. “No, you wouldn’t.”

“You know I would’ve.” Louis prodded him. “Selfish lover.”

“If you say that one more time-“

“Selfish…”

Louis suddenly felt the air leave his lungs in surprise as Harry grabbed him and pinned him against the wall.

“You’re gonna see how much of a fucking giver I am. Gonna eat you out until you cry.”

Louis stared at him, wide eyed with the ghost of a smirk on his lips. “Fuck. You’re so sexy when you’re angry. I’m literally getting hard right now.”

It was true, and he knew Harry could feel it where their bodies were pressed together. Harry just scoffed. He grabbed Louis’ hand again and pulled him down a side road. Two minutes of angry power walking later, Harry stopped at a house and pulled out a key.

As soon as they stepped inside, Harry felt completely different. Far from the angry, worked up man from a few minutes ago, he now seemed like a young, unsure lad. He threw his keys onto the hall table and scratched the back of his head.

“Um… okay. Upstairs.”

Louis followed him up and into the front bedroom. Harry hovered just inside the doorway and Louis folded his arms.

“Alright, I don’t bite. Shut the door.”

Harry did as he was told. He stared at Louis for a second before letting out a huge breath.

“I’ve never, um…”

Louis frowned, feeling his face soften. He approached Harry and slid his arms around his waist.

“You’ve never what, babe?”

“Not.. not that. I’m not a virgin,  _ obviously.” _

“Obviously,” Louis repeated dutifully.

“I’ve never rimmed anyone before.”

Louis smiled. “Oh, look. You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. We can do whatever you want.”

“I do want to.” Harry smiled briefly, before it melted away and was replaced with a frown. “Get this fuckin’ thing off.”

Harry unceremoniously tugged at Louis’ Manchester City shirt and tossed it on the ground with as much disdain as he could manage. Normally Louis would care. Today he didn’t. 

He pulled Harry’s Manchester United shirt off and threw it onto the ground and ran his fingers over the planes of Harry’s torso. Harry’s nipples were hard and he convulsed as Louis’ fingers grazed them. Louis appreciated the faint bumps of Harry’s abs and he gently poked his index finger into his bellybutton, which made Harry giggle.

“You’re weird.”

“And you’re gorgeous.”

Harry beamed at the compliment and his breath hitched when Louis quickly flicked open his fly. His eyes fluttered closed as Louis pushed his hand between the denim and Harry’s underwear.

“You know…” Louis said quietly, slight mocking in his tone. “You talked a big game in the pub, but now I’m getting the vibe you want to be taken control of.”

“No. I mean… I meant everything.” Harry opened his eyes and tried to compose himself. “You’re just so sexy.”

“Correct answer,” Louis whispered, rubbing his hand over Harry’s erection. 

Harry took a breath before grabbing hold of Louis’ face and kissing him firmly. Louis moaned softly in surprise, squeezing his fingers ever so slightly around Harry’s dick. Harry’s mouth quickly became more and more eager and he stepped forward, slowly moving Louis back towards the bed.

“That’s more like it,” Louis murmured softly as he pulled away, pulling his hand out of Harry’s jeans to push them down. Harry stepped out of them and worked on undoing Louis’ jeans. “Harry, love?”

“Can’t wait to get my mouth on you.”

“I meant it. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Harry stilled. He licked his lips, looking into Louis’ eyes as he pushed his jeans and boxers down to his thighs and slipped his middle finger between Louis’ arse cheeks. Louis let out a gasp.

“Ever since I met you, all I’ve been thinking about is this fucking arse.”

“Yeah?” Louis whispered.

“Mm.” Harry pushed the tip of his finger against Louis’ rim. “And I’m a man of my word. Gonna make you feel so good.”

“Already feel so good,” Louis replied. “You know why? Because City won the Premier League.”

Louis cried out as Harry pushed at and breached his rim. He thrust his crotch against Louis’, harshly rubbing their erections together. Harry was still in his boxers and the friction of the fabric on Louis’ dick made him wince.

“Gonna drown your sorrows, baby?” Louis cooed.

Harry shoved him roughly backwards and Louis easily fell to the bed. Harry slipped off his own underwear and climbed on top of Louis, grinding down on him. Louis gripped onto Harry’s shoulders.

“That thing’s a bloody weapon.” Louis reached between their bodies to grab hold of Harry’s dick. “Such a handful.”

“Well, that’s me.” Harry sat back on his heels and nodded down at Louis. He wrapped his hand around Louis’ hand, still gripping Harry’s dick. “You’re gonna need to turn over.”

Fuck. This was actually going to happen. “A- alright.”

Louis released his grip and Harry climbed off of his legs. Louis flipped over, getting on his forearms and knees, sticking his arse in the air.

“This work for you?”

“Shit. Okay.” Harry shuffled between Louis’ legs and placed his palms on Louis’ arse cheeks, pulling them apart slightly. “Louis? I’ve never done this.”

“You’ve said, babe.”

“Tell me how? I don’t want to do it wrong.”

“You can’t eat arse wrong, Harry.”

“Will you tell me what feels good, then?”

“I’ll let you know, darling. I promise.”

Harry hummed and started to kiss along Louis’ crack, bottom to top before starting to make his way inwards. Louis felt Harry’s breath on his hole and he found himself whimpering. Harry placed a tentative kiss on the puckered hole and Louis made sure to vocalise exactly how he felt. 

_ “Jesus,  _ Harry. Please, more.”

Harry slowly licked his wet tongue over Louis’ hole and Louis whined. Louis wasn’t exactly an old hand at this, either. He had only been on the receiving end of this a couple of times and he had forgotten how incredible it could feel. 

The last guy had rimmed like he had kissed. Sloppy and toothy.

Harry was doing it like he kissed too. Wet, but precise. Determined and the exact right amount of lips and tongue, with just a teasing hint of teeth. He was a natural.

“Fuck, fuck.” Louis felt his body start to push back against Harry’s mouth. He couldn’t help it. “Harry, I need…”

Harry continued as if he didn’t hear Louis, but a few seconds later he started to push what felt like his thumb against Louis’ rim beside his tongue, which was starting to breach Louis’ hole. Louis started to moan loudly, which felt like it was spurring Harry on.

And that was how it continued. Louis felt like he was losing his mind as he whined and moaned, no longer for Harry’s benefit but because he couldn’t help it. Harry sped up, his thumb now inside Louis up to the first knuckle. He pulled it out, pressing his face as close to Louis as he could and started to push his tongue in and out. Louis cried out even louder, pushing his bum back against Harry rhythmically. He needed more. As much as he could get.

Harry finally pulled away, removing his face from Louis’ arse but keeping his sweating palms sturdy on Louis’ cheeks. He panted loudly, trying to catch his breath.

“Harry!” Louis whined pathetically.

“Wait.”

And then Harry was gone, but only for a second before Louis saw him rummaging through his bedside drawer shakily. He glanced at Louis, and Louis noticed the lower half of Harry’s face was shiny with spit. It was obscene in so many ways.

Harry started to lube up his fingers before he had even returned to the bed and a whimper escaped Louis’ throat as Harry disappeared again. Louis felt a fingertip start to circle his rim.

“Is this okay?” Harry asked quietly.

“Yes! Yes.” 

“Wanna open you up, then fuck you.” Harry pressed at Louis’ hole and his finger pushed inside, just so. “Can I?”

“Yes. Please. I need you.”

A matter of seconds later, Harry had pushed a second finger in and Louis was wriggling impatiently. Harry was still licking at Louis’ rim as he went, eagerly devouring him as he opened him up. When he slipped a third finger in, Louis gritted his teeth for a few seconds but lost his patience.

“I’m ready, I’m ready! Come on.”

Harry withdrew his fingers and, a second later, Louis heard the telltale sound of a packet tearing and a condom being rolled on. Harry started to push into him, shaking slightly as he forced himself to go slowly. Louis gritted his teeth. Harry was huge and the pleasure pain was infuriatingly delicious.

“You alright?” Harry murmured as he bottomed out.

Louis took a deep breath, exhaled. “Yeah. Gimme a sec.”

“Sure. I’m used to it.”

Louis groaned. “I bet you are.”

Harry’ hips were moving ever so slightly where they were pressed flush against Louis’ arse. Louis wanted it so badly that he trembled with it. He knew he would feel it afterwards, but he fucking  _ needed _ it. He pushed backwards, urging Harry to move.

And he did. Louis could tell Harry was trying to start slowly, but it didn’t take long until he was pounding into Louis as hard as he could. Louis wasn’t in a position to do anything but hang his head and try to breathe as he took the punishing pace from Harry. It was like Harry was taking all his frustrations out on him, all his anger about United losing the Premier League and all the teasing Louis had given him in the pub coming to a head as he thrusted over and over into Louis.

Louis, however, felt like a winner in every single way. City had won the Premier League, which was enough to make this a wonderfully special day, but on top of that, it also meant that he had won the opportunity to get fucked by the most attractive man he had come across in a long time.

He would be on cloud nine for days. Or at least until the soreness had dissipated. 

Louis balanced himself on his left forearm and wrapped his hand around his dick, tugging desperately. He could tell Harry was getting close, but Louis really wanted to come first. He slammed back in time with Harry, the bruising contact making the most indecent slapping sounds and Louis threw his head back, letting out a low growl. Harry’s breath started to hitch and Louis’ hand sped up on his own dick, whining loudly as all the noise in his brain came to a head and he started to spurt come over his hand and onto the sheets below. He panted loudly, groaning as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuck, baby,” Harry said, sounding strained as Louis’ hole fluttered around his dick. “You feel  _ so  _ good.”

“You close? Come for me, Harry.”

“I’m-” Harry placed a hand on Louis’ hip and the other on his shoulder. He resumed his previous pace, slamming into Louis as hard as he could. Louis winced, crying out in pain, but also reassured Harry by slamming back into him. It was a matter of seconds before Louis felt Harry start to tremble, a moan bubbling in his throat before he grunted with release, pulsing inside of Louis and slowing his movements. Harry finally stilled, panting as he gathered himself. He held the base of the condom as he pulled out and collapsed next to Louis.

“Alright.” Harry paused to catch his breath as Louis laid flat. He winced as he fell into the cool splotch of come below him. “We may not have won the League, but I think the consolation prize was okay.”

“Don’t you  _ ever _ call me a consolation prize  _ ever _ again,” Louis said lightly, pushing Harry’s long, sweaty curls away from his face. “Can we do that again? Not now. Another time.”

“Absolutely.”

“I’d just love to see your face when you come.”

“Fuck.” Harry laughed, wiping his hands over his face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m… sore. My arse. My hips.”

“Aww,” Harry said with a grin. He stood up and removed the condom, tying it and throwing it in the bin. He slipped back into bed and Louis closed his heavy eyes.

When he woke up, something felt weird.

The first thing he noticed was that he was alone. The second thing he noticed was that he felt cleaner than he had expected after falling asleep in his own come. The third thing he noticed was…

He wasn’t naked. He looked down and yelled. Really loudly.

Harry had put his fucking Manchester United shirt on Louis while he slept.

“I’m gonna fucking  _ kill _ you!” he called out as loudly as he could.

He heard giggling coming from out in the hall. Louis scoffed, quickly pulling the shirt from over his head and throwing it down on the floor.

“Spoilsport,” Harry said, pouting as he walked into the room. He propped himself seductively against the door frame, wearing only Louis’ Manchester City shirt.

Louis jaw dropped. His poor, spent dick twitched.

“Get back into this bed  _ right now,” _ Louis demanded. Harry obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please reblog the fic post [here!](https://catfishau.tumblr.com/post/171861911271/dinosaursmate-dont-bite-your-tongue-by)


End file.
